Parched Ranosga
|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Parched Ranosga are wandering Brute Wyverns and are the subspecies of their namesake original monster. In heavy contrast to the original species, it is unable to use any hereditary element to bolster its own abilities. Can only be encountered in High-Rank and beyond. Physiology Parched Ranosga bears the same shape as a normal Ranosga, with the exception being colour change, fur replacement and a different horn type. Its scales are sandy-yellow in colour with a chocolate-brown, sharp and rigid carapace replacing the fur on its head, back, chest and tail, while also appearing on its forelimbs on top of its 'knuckles'. The fur once found on its elbows and knees are completely absent. On the sides of its head, it has a pair of stubby, nearly-useless horns that face only straight, similarly to Carnotaurus. The shelling covering its tail has four enlarged ridges near the end, on the top, bottom and sides of it, and is shaped like a club. The carapace on its head is akin to that of a helmet; it even goes around its eyes. Its claws are also dark grey on both pairs of limbs, and lastly, its eyes are dark brown with yellow irises. Behaviour Parched Ranosga drop its ultra-aggressive demeanour and trade it for a heavily nomadic one. However, with this in mind, Parched Ranosga will still attack if it feels threatened, hungry or in most other cases, thirsty. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Parched Ranosga are still apex predators despite their slightly reduced aggression. Due to its new habitat range, it had to change its diet to be more biased to monster meat. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Unlike the regular species, Parched Ranosga will not attack everything on-sight and only when necessary. However, it will do several acts of self-defence, unlike the blue species. Tracks Parched Ranosga are limited when it comes to tracks. In sand, they leave behind Claw Lines, but on rock, they leave behind Stone Gashes. Specific Locale Interactions Ranosga will not do any special acts in its current location, but some of its attacks can inflict different ailments; being on sand or solid rock will have some attacks inflict Earthblight, being in lava will inflict Fireblight and being in mud will inflict Muddy. Sometimes, it may deliberately go to a specific spot in an area to cause a specific ailment. Special Behaviours If it spots water, it will make a beeline for it, ignoring the hunter(s), and proceed to drink from it until flinched, staggered or outright toppled. This will, however, instantly set it off, retrying it only after either it leaves the area or all hunters do. If a monster that utilizes Water dies nearby, it will eat from it, even when not fatigued. Successfully eating or drinking will replenish its stamina, as if it were doing it while tired. Cutscene Parched Ranosga has no planned cutscenes. Abilities Parched Ranosga sacrifices its Ice element and ability to freeze its own fists for sturdy armour and freedom of movement for its forelimbs. As such, it can actively switch between claws and fists, at the cost of reduced damage. However, Parched Ranosga can also use the environment to its advantage, by using certain moves to use the terrain to damage hunters. Parched Ranosga borrows all of the original's moves with the exception of breath attacks, while also mixing in with some of its own. Moves listed with a * are moves that already exist but have undergone changes. On a side note, the moves the normal Ranosga could use that inflicted Iceblight can no longer inflict said ailment with the subspecies. Moves * *Tail Whip - Due to its newly-clubbed tail, it inflicts moderate damage and may inflict the target with Stun. * *Ram - Because of it now lacking a horn to use as a weapon, it does only moderate damage as if being hit anywhere else, but has slightly more horizontal range. Will still use this twice if enraged. * Rock Throw - Parched Ranosga will step back, and slam its head onto the ground, drive it forward and swing it upwards, which in turn, throws a rock. In muddy terrain, this will inflict Muddy, and in lava, this will inflict Fireblight. If used elsewhere, it will inflict Earthblight. * Crushing Jaws - Parched Ranosga uses this in place of Icy Jaws. Instead of taking several deep breaths and charging for one big attack, Parched Ranosga will constantly gnaw at the hunter, dealing small damage each bite. If left alone for too long, it will use Vertical Slash. * Rock Breaker - Rage Mode only. Ranosga will bite into the ground and carry out a large rock, before placing it onto the ground, and pushing it forward. The rock does moderate damage, but the resulting break of the boulder when Parched Ranosga rams into it does even more damage. It taunts after using this, but not in G-Rank. Rage and Tired States Rage State Parched Ranosga will throw rocks and follow up attacks more often than usual. It, however, doesn't last long in this state. Like the original, it becomes faster and is less likely to fall over. Tired State Like the original, Parched Ranosga will fail to use attacks without tripping or falling over. Its moves are telegraphed more often, and it loses access to Rock Throw. Mounts Hunters will still mount its head, back and tail. It is more resilient due to its carapace, however. Ecology In-Game Information Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Superfamily: Long Claw Wyvern * Family: Rano Habitat Range A true subspecies of Ranosga more capable in deserts and volcanic areas, but risks dehydration, which gives it its name. Can be seen near oases, but are more often seen wandering around the open desert or near volcanoes. However, despite this, there are rare occasions where Parched Ranosga have been seen in the Great Forest, but the reason why has yet to be discovered. Ecological Niche Parched Ranosga are still apex predators. Because of their altered dietary habits, they have to feed almost exclusively on other fauna, because of the lack of fish to be found, so are considered to be more fearsome predators than the original species despite being slightly more calmer than their blue cousin. It will mostly feed on Apceros because of their fat contents, but they inevitably compete with other high-ranking monsters, such as Rathian, Sand Barioth, Tigerstripe Zamtrios and Nibelsnarf. Unlike the original species, they will run away from Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Parched Ranosga's armoured brown carapace is its highlight, taking the place of its fur. This makes the subspecies more hardy than the blue original, but it also sacrifices its spear-like horn for a pair of stubby horns above its eyes. Males' horns are slightly longer than the females', and are used to attract a mate and for competitions; females prefer males with longer horns. Although it loses its ability to freeze its fists, by default it has the carapace armour on its forelimbs where its knuckles are located, which it can use as fists without having to otherwise freeze them. Its fangs are also shaped to be able to pierce the weaker shells of animals, and in its case, Apceros. Behaviour Much less focused on hunting, Parched Ranosga instead turn their attention to finding water or other drinkable fluids, and once they do, will stay there until the dry season comes. At this time, Parched Ranosga will wander the desert, even going to volcanoes, for even a drink of water. Even if it is not hungry, Parched Ranosga have been seen to kill prey, only to drink their blood, before leaving the carcass to rot in the heat of day. It will attack even the smallest hunter just to quench its thirst. Much on their mating habits is greatly unknown, as Parched Ranosga have not been seen doing other activities aside from searching for water. A mercurial fluid will drip from their mouths when thirsty. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break allows weapon sharpness up to Yellow to hit without bouncing off. * Its claws can be individually broken. * Its back can be broken. This allows weapon sharpness up to Green to hit without bouncing off. * Its chest can be broken. * Its tail can be broken then severed. The break allows weapon sharpness up to Yellow to hit without being repelled. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters WIP Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Like the original species, Parched Ranosga can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. However, Parched Ranosga cannot go Apex. Frenzy Its bite and claw attacks will infect victims with the Frenzy. Hyper It gains the same changes as normal. Tempered Parched Ranosga is a LV2 Tempered Monster, and in addition, gains access to Rock Breaker even when it is not enraged. Quests Village High-Rank Notes * Credit to FireBall13 for new design ideas. Trivia * Prior to its addition on Fanon, the subspecies' prefix was initially going to be "Tropical", but was changed in favour of a more plausible concept. ** As a nod to this, Parched Ranosga can be encountered in the Great Forest. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo